Chresk
Chresk is a batarian world in the Kite's Nest, known primarily for extensive mining operations and the Chresk Games. Already a dull and grey world, early mining efforts on Chresk involved the use of large explosives and chemicals to reveal the minerals in the crust. As a result, the planet is covered in a dusty haze, bringing about an ecological catastrophe and turning an already mostly barren world into a dead one. Storms are common, and each serves to kick up more of the thin dust that permeates the atmosphere, giving Chresk a reputation as one of the worst places in the Hegemony to live. Governed at present by Odar Gro'Habbon, Chresk began as an iridium mining colony populated primarily by slaves. As mining proceeds began to flow, the demand for slaves heightened, but the increasing ecological problems on the planet made living expenses much more significant. A large coliseum was constructed to stage sporting events and keep the downtrodden populace mollified. As the environment worsened, crime increased, and eventually the government of Chresk began staging entirely legal deathmatches between criminals and, soon afterwards, imported "exotics". Governor Odar Gro'Habbon's most substantial contribution to Chresk has proven to be his agreement with the Bur'eche Broadcast Network, which permits the broadcast of the Chresk Games to locations across the Hegemony and Terminus Systems. The Chresk Games have proven a boon to the colony, increasing cash flow dramatically and reducing the crime rate to nearly zero. Immigration has also risen, mostly the likes of krogan and vorcha who can tolerate the unpleasant atmosphere with minimal protective equipment, and unlike most worlds within the Hegemony Chresk welcomes such immigrants openly. Reaper War and Aftermath Though the government of Chresk was not important enough to indoctrinate, when the Reapers arrived it proved more than willing to collaborate. Slaves, particularly miners, were rounded up by the authorities and delivered to the Reapers for processing, and as such the world suffered little damage during the war. After the Reaper withdrawal, the remaining slaves on Chresk revolted, leading to one of the most brutally quelled uprisings in the former Hegemony. The supporters of Governor Odar Gro'Habbon proved more than happy to commit atrocities against slaves, whether involved in the uprising or not, and the use of chemical weapons provided by the Crimson Chains was widespread. In the end, the Governor held onto power, although not with anything like the sort of grip he had during the colony's heyday - once the uprising was put down laws were passed restricting the number of slaves owned by anybody except mining concerns, who were required to maintain a very specific ratio of slaves to seurity personnel. In addition, the infamously cruel Chresk Games were put on hold until further notice. Relevant Threads Come one, come all!: The Chresk games arrive on CDN. Chresk Games: For Kith And Kin: Krogan Battlemaster VS an entire pack of vorcha! Place your bets! Chresk Games: Gauntlet of Champions: Featuring the pride of the Nemean Abyss, the slayer of Zethiya, Rinex Tertius, Allos Xane, and Velinara, the One Man War himself, Abattoir! Chresk Games: Volus Battle Royale: Yes, they went there. Law And Order: Chresk: It's krogan VS krogan as Abad resolves a slight problem. Chresk bloodsports come to Omega Galactic Wildlife Benefit Fundraiser: The Last Giant Panda in the galaxy is traced to Chresk. Category:Locations Category:Terminus